joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Asriel Dreemurr (Crossoverse)
Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: '''Asriel Dreemurr/Flowey '''Origin: Crossoverse Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Deceased '''Classification: '''Son of queen Toriel and king Asgore '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Soul Manipulation,Flight,Electricity Manipulation,Fire Manipulation,Energy Manipulation,Energy Projection,Star Manipulation,Danmaku,One Hit Kill (His final form could one hit kill the player and they could only struggle),Status Effect Inducement (Made the player only struggle during his final form),Reality Warping,Time Manipulation,Space Manipulation,Magic,Information Manipulation,Imortality (Type 4),Power Nullification,Time Paradox Immunity,Existence Erasure,Memory Manipulation,Can SAVE And LOAD,Omnipresence,Lightning Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse Level '(Is far superior to his previous self by a large margin) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Gained full governance over all aspects of reality of existence itself, already existed even despite not even coming into existence yet implying his existence everywhere there is to be) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiverse Class Durability: Complex Multiverse Level '''(More powerful than chara) '''Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: '''Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Chaos Buster, Chaos Saber, Chaos Blaster, Chaos Slicer, Seven Human SOULs, Every Monster SOUL in the underground '''Intelligence: '''Nigh-Omniscient (Asriel/Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants) '''Weaknesses: '''Tends to underestimate his opponent and start using only a fraction of his powers upon encountering him. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Magic: Asriel calls down a rain of fireballs in a manner reminiscent of his mother Toriel. * Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. He concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser which annihilates anything in its path. ** Chaos Blaster: An upgraded Chaos Buster. On top of being faster and more difficult to avoid, a spiraling cluster of stars bursts from the gun when the final laser is fired. * Chaos Saber: Asriel summons two enormous blades, using them to slice across the battlefield before finishing with a group of deadly sparks. ** Chaos Slicer:'''An upgraded Chaos Saber. Far faster and stronger than its previous incarnation. * '''Shocker Breaker: Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lightning to scour the area. ** Shocker Breaker II: A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. * Star Blazing: Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe, which explode into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. ** Galacta Blazing: An upgraded Star Blazing. Asriel drops even more stars than in his previous attack. * Hyper Goner: The strongest attack Asriel uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. * Angel of Death: A technique which automatically occurs upon Asriel using his true power. His opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Asriel tears them apart without any chance of resistance. Key: God Of Hyperdeath '| '''Full Power ' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Crossoverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Undertale Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Transformation Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Memory Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Hero Characters